


Fight From The Inside

by 1f_this_be_madness



Series: Beyond the Rhapsody [11]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Affection, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Hardy is a sweetheart, Comfort, Crying, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot, Papa Bear Roger Taylor, Past Abuse, Possibility of triggers so read responsibly please, Rog gives Ben support, Swearing, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: "Fight from the inside, attack from the rear." - Roger Meddows TaylorWhen life's been hard, sometimes a listening ear and an open conversation makes all the difference in the world.(Or, Ben and Roger have a heart-to-heart about their families)





	Fight From The Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for oblique references to past abuse below

Ben and Roger are drinking together one evening at Roger's place. He still has a flat that he goes to be alone, though now he typically IS alone when he's there, not telling one of his wives that so as to have time with another woman… Roger gulps some of his drink and sighs. It isn't always rosy thinking of the past.

Ben looks up as he hears the older man sigh. He just celebrated a milestone for some charity work done through modeling, and came back into London to get a message from Roger asking if he'd like to come over for a drink. To celebrate, like. "I just got off a tour, and you've been doing quite well for yourself, and for others," The drummer says, eyes sparking with pride as he lifts his glass to Ben. "Good on you, mate."

Ben flushes at the praise as he clinks their glasses together and softly says "Thanks, Roger."

Rog responds with "Cheers" and drinks. Ben drinks too and blots his full lips dry. He shifts in the seat he has sat in and begins to feel a prickling behind his eyes as he grows a trifle emotional due to Roger's sincere comments and affection. How far they've come after Bohemian Rhapsody, and how amazing it has been. Ben wouldn't trade this for anything in the world, but oh, he wishes other people in his life could be this proud of him. He coughs, tearing up at that desperate thought, shaking in response to the wish. Roger leans forward in concern at this violent reaction from the young man: "Christ, Ben, are you all right?"

Ben croaks out "Yeah," with a wobbly smile as he wipes his eyes. "It's--just really nice to have someone... honestly care about, and be happy for you, y'know? My par-- people… well, they don't always." He works his lips and ducks his head a bit.

Roger nods, blue eyes widening from their typically hooded state in understanding, and his voice grows harsh. "Some people are right bastards, and you just have to say 'fuck off' and get on with your life."

Ben chokes on a laugh as he looks up, eyes gleaming with more tears. "Yeah, exactly. But it's--sometimes, it's really hard."

Roger's voice grows soft and husky with emotion. "Damn right it is." _Don't I know it._ Ben had been sitting at Roger's terrace bar on a tall stool, one well-muscled leg bent higher than the other, but he appears uncomfortable now, so Roger lifts an arm and beckons Ben over to his spot on the settee as Bri would probably say it's called. Some flowery thing that was actually quite comfortable when he sat in it for the first time at the department store, and he'd bought it because the brightness reminded him of Freddie.

The drummer shifts over now, offering Ben a space to sit beside him and an arm to wrap around. The young fellow seems so insecure as he sits, flashing a gentle but uncertain smile, and a burst of affection for this lad goes through Roger and makes him want to help. So "...My father was a right bastard, you know," he speaks conversationally as Ben settles himself onto the cushions of the seat, nestling close. "Me mum tried her best with my sister and myself, but. Best doesn't work when the worst is so…" Rampant. Physical. Abusive. Ever-present. "So bloody terrible," Roger continues, gulping more drink. "It's bloody impossible to see a way out, sometimes." His whisker-covered chin trembles as he bares his teeth and locks sharp blue eyes on Ben's blue-green ones, reaching out and gripping his arm. "But we get on, don't we, lad? We don't give a fuck for whoever holds us down. Attack from the rear, do whatever we've had--and gotta do."

"... Right," Ben is nodding back. "We have to find the night life, the lights and the fun." His voice holds a gentle trace of humour within, but his eyes gleam with truth. And quiet strength. They hold bravery, even if he doesn't realise it. Ben Hardy has some of the bravest eyes Roger Taylor has ever seen. 

Right next to and on par with Freddie's.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless Ben Hardy and Roger Taylor for being lovely human beings.
> 
> *I want to stress that my knowledge of Roger's father comes only from oblique references he has made to suffering abuse as a child, but he never elaborated on the sort. Dear man, my heart goes out to him and his family members who also suffered.  
My knowledge of Ben's family is solely from inference, and I hope that is forgivable. 
> 
> *Information on Ben's fundraising comes from photos and comments he has posted on Instagram
> 
> *Referencing Freddie's bravery comes not only from his fight against AIDS but from his growing up at a boarding school away from his family, and dealing with the stigmas of his time whilst remaining such a generous, kind, and loving person from everything I have learned about him :)
> 
> The title of this piece comes from the song of the same name written by Roger
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, darlings! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
